


3AM

by rideahorse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, eren calls jean at 3am, eren travels a bunch, just a bunch of phone calls really, lots o playful bickering and stuff, only T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideahorse/pseuds/rideahorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren repeatedly misdials and ends up calling Jean at the shittiest times.  From all around the world.  Needless to say, Jean isn't very amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> So the times posted are the times for each of them, first being Jean's time (which is EST) and second being Eren's (which varies for wherever he happens to be). Also, the calls are not like immediately one after another, there are days in between.
> 
> This started out written for an au prompt that was like “Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?” but it kinda...diverged. Anyways, I had fun writing it (from like midnight to two am lol), so hope you like reading it.

**3 am to 9 am**

"Guten Morgen, sleeping beauty!"

"..."

"You there?"

"Who the fuck is calling me at three in the morning?"

"Oh my god."

"Well?"

"I swear to God, I didn't mean--shit, wrong number, I guess? I'm on a phone card here, maybe I mixed the numbers--"

"Who is this?"

"Uh, Eren Jaeger?"

"Asshole who hangs around Mikasa all the time?"

"Wait, who is _this_?"

"Jean. Kirschtein, remember me?"

"Shit. Fucking hated you."

"Heh. Guess you can imagine how I feel about being woken up at 3 fucking am."

"I _said_ I was sorry. Jesus, what do you want?"

"Sleep."

"Fine, I'll piss off then. Oh hey, you know Mikasa's number then? I don't see you around but I'm guessing you see her."

"You think I'd know her number?"

"If memory serves me correctly, you're the dick obsessed with her pretty black hair and--"

"Fine, fine, yeah. 555-3821."

"Had that fresh on your mind, huh?"

"Did you want it or not?"

"You doing anything with my sister, asshole?"

"It's too fucking early for this. No, I'm not. Glad to know we could get the interrogation portion of the phone call done, so we could move onto the loving deep late-night conversations. Oh wait, sleep. Yeah, I'd prefer sleep."

"Shut up, it was an accident. I'll say it again, Jesus."

"Hm. I'm not getting any better-rested here."

"Fine, yeah. Bye, Horseface."

 

***

 

**2pm to 9pm**

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened today!"

"Jaeger, this you again?"

"...is this still Kirschtein?"

"You tell me. Is my voice as pretty as Mikasa's, or is it better?"

" _Fuck_ , I did it again."

"You know, my number seems awfully fresh on your mind. Are you doing anything with--"

"Shut it, Horseface. I don't need your sass right now."

"Rude."

"Look, your number is two numbers off from hers, I'm making a call from a pay phone, I don't--"

"...you there?"

"Fuck, sorry--hey, stop that! I'm talking!--look, I'll get it right the next time, yeah? Unfortunately I've got ten more minutes on here and hell no am I wasting my last five liras."

"Then what _did_ happen today?"

"What?"

"Well, you sounded oh-so-excited when you interrupted my lunch. So tell me."

"It's not going to mean shit to you, really, but I got to see my mom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's been a while."

"Well, that's good."

"'That's good,' he says. Wow, you've got a way with words, Kirschtein."

"Mm, I'm eating. 'Scuse me for not speaking up about your mommy issues."

"God, you're an ass. I'd forgotten about that."

"What can I say? Once a dick, always a dick. You would know."

"Wow, fuck you too."

"If you insist."

"...holy shit, did you seriously say that?"

"You know what, Eren? It could actually be the fact that I was awoken at...what was it? Three in the morning?"

"Saying sorry would be lost on you, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, you could try again. Might get lucky."

"Sorry, then. Holy fuck, you can hold a grudge."

"Hey, now. Holding a grudge for less than twelve hours is one thing. You are something else entirely. 'You're the dick obsessed with pretty black hair.' Need I remind you that I was, like, fourteen? Freshman year, man. Now _that_ is a grudge to hold."

"Well, you _did_ try to get Armin to hook you up with her senior year."

"Which failed miserably, if I have to remind you. You were there. In fact, you played a pretty big part in making sure it failed."

"You made that too easy! It's always been too easy to--piss off, would you? I'm on the phone, be there in a second!--It's always been easy to mess with you."

"...Ignoring that, you got someone waiting on you?"

"Mm, not really, just some _pislik_ who won't leave me be for two seconds."

"Aren't you a hot commod."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm."

"How sweet."

"Well, you make that awfully hard, don't you?"

"How much time do you have left, Jaeger?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, two minutes. Counting the time until you can be free? You could just hang up, you know."

"..."

"Well, I didn't think you'd _actually_ hang up, asshole."

"Oh my god, you sound so wounded."

"Hey, I get attached easily."

"Shit, should I be concerned?"

"Ha, ha. Funny. With a horse face and a shit personality to match, it's a _wonder_ I didn't like you."

"Past tense?"

"You wish. In fact, maybe you've gotten worse. Hard to tell when I'm only hearing your voice, but I bet you've rolled your eyes and done that stupid scowl thing you always did."

"What stupid scowl thing? I don't have a stupid scowl thing."

"You didn't? Oh, maybe that was just your normal expression then."

"You little--"

"Hey, my time's up. Nice chat, Horseface. See you round."

"Psh. Bye."

 

***

 

**6am to 12pm**

"I have a question."

"You really like calling me at the worst times, don't you? I'm going out in like, five minutes."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Anyways, I would've asked someone else, but I just so happened to remember your number and remember that you're something to do with French, so..."

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a thing for me, if all you can remember is my number and my frenching abilities."

"Jean is the most French name I've ever fucking heard, behind like, I don't know, Pierre."

"My middle name."

"My point exactly. Anyways, Frenchie, help me out here. How would one go about ordering an omelet with tomatoes and shit? In French, I mean."

"The fuck do you need to know that for?"

"I'm in France and I'm hungry."

"Shit, you get around, don't you?"

"Consider it a perk of having no classes like you losers."

"Us losers are going to have a degree, a job, oh, you name it."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways. Omelet."

" _Une omelette aux tomates_ , idiot. Through on a _s'il vous plaît_ if you're feeling nicer than your usual self."

"You better not be telling me, like, insults."

"Jesus, I'm not that bad. Go get your fucking food. Let me know if it's good, it's been forever since I've had one of those."

"Forever, huh? You ate French omelets a lot, or something?"

"Doubt you would've seen any pictures from Armin or Marco, but I was a fat kid. Like, we're talking serious chub. My mother didn't really get the idea that feeding me omelets all the time doesn't help."

"How cute. Look at you now, a true skinny white prick."

"You don't know what I look like now, Jaeger. You just know me from high school."

"As if you've changed?"

"I've changed plenty. Haven't you? I only saw you like once a few months back, but you look taller, I guess. Not that that'd mean much, you were pretty short in high school."

"Wow, jackass. We don't mention my height."

"Uh huh. Sure thing, shortstack. Anyways, I have to go. Enjoy your omelet."

" _Merci_!"

 

***

 

**9pm to 3am**

"Why are you calling now?"

"..."

"Jaeger?"

"Tell me about your changes."

"Well, that has to be the most loaded question I've ever heard."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, like, what about you is so different? And why?"

"If you're still in France, it's three in the morning, dude."

"I am still in France. Little bit tipsy too. But I'm curious, can't you humor me?"

"Hm, hold on, let me get out of here."

"Out of where?"

"Party. It's loud, I can't really hear you properly and--no, no, I'm just heading out back. Yeah, I'll be back, don't worry--and it's getting pretty hot anyways. I'm going out to the balcony."

"How romantic. You're romantic, aren't you?"

"Hardly. Otherwise Mikasa would've been all over me those years back. And I wouldn't be stuck here at a party watching so many fucking _couples_ just, well, fuck."

"Aw, is someone butthurt--"

"Jaeger, did your phone call have a purpose this time, or were you just calling to bother me?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"...I guess not. Not as much as the first time."

"Then I'm growing on you."

"Your point, Eren. Why'd you call?"

"Right, right. Your changes. Because like, I hated you in high school because you were such an asshole and--"

"Harsh much?"

"--and I was kinda jealous of you in some weird way. And now you're not that bad, or at least Armin has a class with you and when we talk, he makes it sound like you're some mellow little twink with some slight aggression issues, but anyways my point is. My point is. Are you really such an asshole or was that me?"

"Well, normally I'd say it was you right off the bat, but I feel like I need you to clarify."

"Like, you and me. We always fought and shit. But that was, like, three years ago. And now you're this completely different person--alright, not _completely_ different, you're still an ass, but you get my point--and I don't know whether you were a major dick in the first place because of me or, I don't know, something else."

"Maybe we just brought out the worst in each other? Consider it teenage post-pubescent competition or something. Like a sort of domination thing, I don't know."

"Those are too many words for me to handle right now."

"Tipsy, he said."

"Maybe a little more. You French make some nice wine, you know."

"I'm aware. But look, you still hate me? It's just one of those things I gotta ask."

"No, I don't hate you. That'd be dumb. I don't really know you that well anymore, all I know about you was from when you were seventeen. I know I'm not like my seventeen-year-old self, and thank God for that, I was a little shit--"

"Still are."

"Hah, thanks, asshole."

"What am I here for?"

"..."

"You pass out or something?"

"No. I just. I gotta go."

"Oh. Well, okay. Try not to get wasted on too much French wine. It'll hurt like a bitch in the morning, I would know--"

"Bye, Jean."

"Shit, okay. I got it. Bye."

 

***

 

**7pm to 1am**

"Hey, I wanna ask you something."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why do you ask? No caller ID?"

"No, it's just...wow. Fuck you. I guess I deserve it after that first time, but, wow. I get what you mean now. It's too fucking late for this."

"Wait, are you still in France?"

"No, Germany. But same thing. It's one."

"Oh, well, shit. My bad."

"..."

"Anyways, your call got me thinking. Do you think the asshole-y versions of ourselves, the ones that we had around each other, do you think those are more true to us?"

"The hell does that mean."

"C'mon, try to keep up, Jaeger."

"It's one _am_ \--"

"Yeah, I know. I'll be out of your hair in a sec. But like what I'm asking is. You know how we were back then? We were awful, no denying it. Probably beat each other up plenty, too. But do you think that was due to jealousy or youth or whatever? Or do you think it has to do directly with each other?"

"Well, we don't fight now, do we?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you now."

"But we talk."

"Do we?"

"We're talking right now."

"I mean, I'd hardly call four phone calls--"

"You're keeping count?"

"I'm not _keeping count_ , I just know. What, can you not count to four, Jaeger?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm not dignifying that jab with a response."

"Okay, fair enough. But you think we talk now?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't have, because it was just me calling you, mostly by mistake, but you called me tonight. That's talking."

"Huh. Alright, I'll let you sleep."

"How courteous. Maybe I'll be as grumpy as you tomorrow, with this disturbance to my sleep schedule."

"I'm not grumpy."

"That's funny."

"...alright, goodnight, Eren."

"Night, Jean."

 

***

 

**12 am to 2pm**

"Guess where I am right now?"

"Wow, you're really lucky I hadn't gone to bed yet. Otherwise we would've had an episode."

"Shut up, guess."

"I don't know, Jaeger. England?"

"Wow, that was way off."

"You going to tell me?"

" _Privet iz Rossii_!"

"Sounds Germanic."

"Wow, you're fucking terrible at this. It's Russian. I'm in Khabarovsk."

"Shit, you got me."

"There's no impressing you, is there?"

"No, no, I'm impressed. Don't let my voice's lack of enthusiasm get you. I'm practically jumping out of my chair right now. Doing a jig, even."

"...you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to be nice every once in a while."

"Jaeger, I'm joking. Hey, good for you. Get some _borscht_ for me."

"I will order your body's weight in _borscht_ , worry not."

"Damn, I'm honored."

"Should be. You're the first one I called, after all."

"Have I really gone up that much on your list of favorite people?"

"So I may have forgotten Mikasa's number again. I blame you, your numbers are too similar."

"So you're calling for me to tell it to you?"

"Well, I mean, you can, but I don't mind talking to you. Even if you completely under-react to my travels. Shame on you."

"I may have been laying the sarcasm on thick earlier. Really, it's cool you're in Russia. What are you doing there?"

"Enjoying the sights, I guess. I've never been this far out."

"Considering I haven't left the country, I'm awfully jealous."

"Wait. You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"But you're French. I mean, hell, I even remember you spewing this romance bullshit to try to pick up chicks all the time back when--"

"I've changed, remember?"

"Hah, changed. Yeah, that's funny. You were the single most aggressively heterosexual male I have ever encountered, which was probably part of the reason I hated you so mu--"

"Well, I'm gay, so."

"No shit?"

"No shit. So let's try to get rid of whatever image you have of high school me, okay?"

"...okay, yeah. You know what that means, though, right?"

"What?"

"I have to take you out of the country sometime, Kirschtein."

"Hah. Bull _shit_."

"No, no, I'm serious. I bet Mama's omelets couldn't compare to the ones in France, and you haven't even seen some of the German architecture, and not to mention my mom's Turkish food--"

"Okay, firstly, nothing can beat Mama's omelets. And secondly, are you asking to take me to meet your parents? That's almost sweet, you softie."

"Shut up, that's not what I meant. It was just an example--"

"Relax, I was messing with you. It sounds cool, if I could pay for it."

"You were...oh. Well, save up, then."

"You should take Armin or Mikasa, yknow. I'm sure they'd love to see all the sights."

"Psh, Mikasa's already been anywhere. And Armin'd never be able to leave, you know how rigorous his programs are."

"True, I suppose. Hey, I'm tired, call me at a reasonable hour next time, yeah?"

"...right, yeah. Night."

"Night, Jaeger."

 

***

 

**8am to 9pm**

" _Konichiwa_!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. How's it feel to be stuck at home while I enjoy the sights of downtown Tokyo?"

"Well, actually quite comfy. I just made breakfast, don't have anything to do today, figure I'll just lounge around. Weather's pretty cold nowadays, because it's taking a long time to warm up, so I figure I'll watch T.V., maybe--"

"I wasn't _actually_ asking, dumbass."

"I know that. But if you're going to brag, at least let me get some time in."

"Psh, do you wanna hear about it or not?"

"One sec, let me get comfortable."

"Wow, someone's serious."

"Obviously. You talk a lot, I need to prepare myself."

"Ouch."

"Consider it a compliment that I'm even listening. I don't mind, so speak."

"Well, thanks. Okay, so I'm staying with this really nice family, and of course I already made some cultural mistakes--"

"Naturally."

"Oh, shut up. I tried, it was a simple mistake. Just forgot to take my shoes off."

"How dare you!"

"You're an ass today. Let me finish. Okay, so the food here. You thought _borscht_ was good, let me tell you about something else. This lady can _cook_. And tomorrow I'm meeting up with Mikasa's cousin, actually, so I'm going to get more food then, and ugh. It's heaven."

"Who would've thought the quickest way to Jaeger's heart was through his stomach?"

"Hey, I'm a simple man."

"I'm jealous, though, of course. It's hard to enjoy my leftover Chinese for breakfast when you're popping up all over the world and getting the real deal everywhere. Leaves a bittersweet taste in all the MSG."

"Leftover Chinese? Wow, you're such a fucking hipster."

"Excuse me? Chinese food is amazing. Americanized or not, it's basically untouchable."

"Mm, I strongly disagree. I'll prove it."

"Prove it?"

"You'll see."

"...do I want to know?"

"Like I said, you'll see."

"Ugh, fine. You're confusing."

"I tend to have that effect on people."

"So tell me more."

"What?"

"More, about your visit. Tell me more. I didn't even know Mikasa had a cousin."

"Oh yeah, that. She has plenty. All extended family, of course. She's rarely seen them, but family's a big thing out here. Good thing, too, because I don't have much cash and would much prefer to hang around with half-family than have to buy a hotel room."

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, not long. I'll be on to the next place before you can say you miss me, Kirschtein."

"That's assuming I'm missing you in the first place. Should I remind you that I haven't actually seen you in months, and haven't talked face-to-face with you in years?"

"Well, that's true, but you don't enjoy talking with me on the phone?"

"That's irrelevant."

"So you do enjoy it."

"Only because I'm bored."

"That's the only reason?"

"Oh, you can shut up now. Go make more cultural missteps."

"You dick! It was a simple mistake!"

"A simple mistake for a simple person."

"Wow. You know what, fuck you, Horseface. I'm going to go enjoy my authentic Japanese and you can enjoy your watered-down excuse for Chinese. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Mm, what was that? I'm eating."

"Talk to you later."

 

***

 

**7pm to 8am**

"I got the recipe from Armin, you freaking nerd."

"Oh, so he did get it? Good."

"I can't believe you."

"What? I told you I'd prove it."

"Well, prove it you did. I just made it, and holy shit. That was the best food I've had, like, ever."

"Wait a second, _you_ cooked it?"

"Yeah, who else would?"

"Hell, I don't know, I assumed Armin would maybe help or something. I did not think you could cook, you seem like a mess."

"Wow, rude much? I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of cooking and that I cooked that recipe flawlessly."

"So it was good, right?"

"Of course it was."

"Now you know what I'm eating every night, and day, and morning."

"God, fuck you. What I'd give for that food."

"Says the guy who was teasing me over my enjoyment of food yesterday."

"I wasn't _teasing_. That sounds, like, flirtatious."

"Was it not?"

"No. Shut up. It wasn't."

"Defensive, Jesus."

"God, whatever. You know, I'd forgive you for all of your dick moves in high school if you'd send me more recipes."

"Oh, sure thing, Jeanbo. Let's get that baby fat back on you."

"Did you just...who the fuck told you that?"

"Well, I sent the recipe to Armin in exchange for something, you know. I mean, it's not like I _asked_ , because he practically offered..."

"What did he send you?"

"You know, you're kinda cute as a baby."

"Fuck, I'm going to murder that coconut. Consider your friend count to be in the negatives now."

"Negatives? That's extreme. Armin's not my only friend, you know."

"Mikasa's your sister, so she doesn't count. And I see Connie all the time, he says you guys haven't spoken in months. So that doesn't count."

"I've got you, right?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. We're friends, right?"

"Shit, are we?"

"I'd say we are. You cooked a recipe I sent you, like a little housewife."

"Ignoring the second half of that comment, that's so weird."

"What, that we'd be friends?"

"Not exactly. Oh, _shit_. I need to call you back later, something came up and I gotta go."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. See you."

"Later."

 

***

 

**1am to 8pm**

"Jaeger."

"What's up?"

"'M not feeling so hot, buddy."

"You sound heavily intoxicated, to be entirely honest."

"No, no, no...yeah. Mmhmm. Had a few drinks."

"A few translates into how many in French?"

"Like, eight, maybe."

"Wow, you really are an idiot. Why so many? You know it's going to kill you in the morning."

"I don' know, I'm confused a lot. Drinking clears the head."

"Sounds awfully cliche."

"So is this."

"What is?"

"Us."

"Care to elaborate there, Jeanbo?'

"Like. Us hatin' each other. We don't anymore. I like you, you're great to talk to. I like you a lot, actually. I wanna see you again."

"..."

"Eren? Don't leave me here."

"No, I'm here, I just...you're not going to remember any of this, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Suppose now would be a bad time to let you know I'm in Hawaii with some lame pun about getting lei'd."

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it...I like you too, I think. It's weird, though, because we haven't seen each other. But we talk a lot, and it's nice, and I'd been interested in doing that with you, like, face-to-face."

"..."

"Jean? "

"..."

"Please tell me you are actually drunk and that wasn't an act to get me to admit that stuff to you?"

"..."

"...you fell asleep, didn't you?"

"..."

"Alright, goodnight, idiot. Sleep tight. I'll be home in a few days."

 

***

 

**2pm to 9am**

"Hey, did I call you last night? I just checked my call log and it said I did but I honestly can't remember shit, I was so fucking hammered, and yes, I did pay dearly for that this morning."

 

"You don't remember calling?"

"No? Why, did I say something weird?"

"Uh, I mean, not really."

"Not really? The fuck does that mean?"

"Like you said _weird_ stuff. But it was like incomprehensible mumbling, so no worries. I'm _totally_ judging you though."

"Oh very funny, asshole. What's new, anyways?"

"I'm in Hawaii. Getting lei'd, obviously."

"Ha, kudos to you for actually making a decent pun."

"...Jean."

"What?"

"I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Uh, sure. You ok--"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, later. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

 

***

 

**4pm to 1pm**

"Hey, it's me. Uh, I was just wondering if I somehow fucked up or offended you or something, because we haven't talked in a while. I mean, it's not like that's a really big deal, because obviously we can go a few days without talking because hell, we went months, so what's the difference? ...right. I saw Mikasa today, she said your trip was going well. Didn't seem to know where you were, though, which I thought was odd, until I realized she could potentially be keeping it from me, which just made me worry more that I pissed you off. I mean, worry's not the right word, but you know what I mean. Hope you're okay, or whatever. See you round."

 

***

 

**11pm to 8pm**

"It's me!"

"Jaeger?"

"Are you going to welcome me back into the mainland, or what?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, just. Thought I pissed you off, or something."

"No, you didn't. Course you didn't. Don't over think things. I just needed a few days."

"For what?"

"Some stuff. I wanna talk with you."

"We're talking."

"You know what I mean."

"...I know."

"So truth be told, you did kind of tell me some stuff that night a few days ago. I figured I'd keep it from you, all that nonsense, so you didn't feel weird? I don't know."

"...what did I say?"

"Well, you told me you wanted to suck my dick."

"..."

"..."

"I did not."

"Hah, okay, so you didn't. But you did say you liked me."

"Oh. Well, I guess I kind of figured I'd do that. I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to stuff like that. One of those 'get drunk and call your ex' deals, except with less of the ex and with more of the Eren."

"Did you like my tactic of softening the blow with something you wouldn't say so you wouldn't get all angry and defensive?"

"There's a difference between something I _didn't_ say and something I _wouldn't_ say, Jaeger. That's not something I wouldn't say."

"You mean--"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, shit. No kidding?"

"I mean, I suppose I should really look at you first, see if your body is worthy of my mouth, and then I could maybe find it in me to--"

"Oh, shut up. I get it. We need to meet up again, then."

"I'll agree to that. All these days of hearing your voice and only having the image of scrawny seventeen-year-old you in my mind, it's a bit hard to imagine you'd look any different, you know."

"Well, we already know how much we've changed. Are looks really any different?"

"You tell me when you see me. Maybe the undercut isn't as funny now as it was then."

"Your undercut will always be funny."

"Jerk."

"You make that sound affectionate."

"Maybe it is."

"Then _maybe_ I'll allow you to keep saying it. But just maybe. Look, I've got some San Fran theme park attractions to visit, and Annie's been pestering me non-stop to take her--who would've thought a chick so tiny and scary would have a thing for theme parks?"

"Oh, you should go down to Anaheim, get me some Disney shit. Marco's all into that stuff, it'd be a good present."

"Okay, but only because I need to get Mikasa some stuff from there. You still owe me, obviously."

"Of course. Have fun."

"Will do! Talk to you soon, Jean."

"See you later, alliJaeger."

"Did you just."

"I did."

"God, you're such a nerd. Later."

 

***

 

**2pm to 2pm**

"Hey, remember that thing I said about packing your bags and we could go somewhere? That I'd take you to some country, give you the real experience?"

"Yeah and--one sec, Armin, it's Eren--and that's still just as funny now as it was then. I'm still broke, Eren."

"Then maybe it'd be more reasonable to ask you on a date. Somewhere local."

"Now you're just messing with me--okay, why is Armin giving me a funny look?"

"Turn around."

 

***

 

**6pm to 6pm**

"Eren, where the fuck are you? I have no idea where I am."

"Chill, I just took a wrong turn when I went to get the food, I'll be back soon, your Highness."

"How the fuck can you manage to get lost when walking two blocks?"

"Hey, this is coming from the guy who I had to practically pick out of the gutter in Berlin. You are _shit_ at directions, I don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah, well, the Louvre is gonna close soon, and I don't fancy being stuck outside with no idea of where I'm going."

"Relax, I'm coming, I'm coming. This--mm, food's worth it though."

"What'd you get this time?"

"What was it? _Omelette aux tomates_?"

"No shit?"

"No shit. You said it's been forever, I just had to."

"Fuck, you're the best. Love you?"

"Mm, love you too."

"Stop eating and hurry it up! They just practically kicked me out, 'orphan in big city' is my current look."

"Aw, how cute. Okay, I found the street. I'm turning, I see...oh, there you are."

"Where are you? I can't see you. Too fucking crowded."

"Hah, you're going to love Tokyo."

"Fuck you, you know how terrible I am with cities."

"Mmhmm, it's why you got me. Still don't see me? I'm passing the shop with the blue overhang."

"You--oh, now I see you. Holy shit, that looks delicious."

"You talking about me or the food?"

"Both. Now come here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, it was early in the morning and I was writing the conversations of two pissy dorks, so I probably didn't notice any.
> 
> I'm really sorry for any cultural inaccuracies or shitty Google translations, feel free to point them out and correct me if they're there.
> 
> Anyways, comments are very much appreciated! Feel free to let me know what you thought.


End file.
